Talk:Drill
Where did you, perchance, find this info on "Subject Delta"? Toukashi 20:48, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Siren Alley Trailer I guess. Freezing Mike 21:03, November 1, 2009 (UTC) BADASS. tehuberlgann 10:15 December, 23 (UTC) Should tthe uppercut move be researched off of Bouncers and not brute splicers? GeneralOwnage55 16:33, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well, both enemies can do it, and since the Research Camera is found in Pauper's Drop, where you find your first Brute Splicer, that means you'll have to research it off him. --Willbachbakal 19:00, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Drill can u power the drill without geting drill fuel —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 03:26, 2010 January 19 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :you can use the drill for regular mele atks without fuel(like the wrench in #1), but for more devistating atks that need the drill to spin, you need fuel. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 23:42, 2010 February 13 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Drill power upgrade. Does the upgrade affect base damage (all drill attacks), or damage output when only fuel is consumed? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 422:19, 2010 February 11 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! drill fuel wouldnt it be cool if there wre thwo fuel types such as nitrous oxide (spins faster equivlant of antipersonal ammo) and the standard and a gene tonic that can use alcoholic brevages as dril fuel —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 18:48, 2010 February 28 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! drill breaking? has anyone else's drill ever 'broke'? it has happened to me on easy mode in fontaine futuristics where you fall into the jail cell area. the houdini splicer opens the door so i charged him with my drill and hit the wall. my drill would essentially break and i would not be able to change weapons or use a melee attack until i died. it also happened to me once on hard mode at the very end from going on a frenzy of charges at the different enemies and from hitting the wall so much i suppose my drill broke again and i had to beat the rest of the scene with just plasmids. this happened to me on PC, anyone else? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 18:42, 2010 March 30 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :I have had it where if I missed the target I will end up sitting there staring at the wall for a good 5 seconds before I can move. I have also had it where I have used Drill Dash, and instead of seeing the Splicer going flying across the room, I end up in a staring contest while he or she hoses me down with lead. Fun times. :Drill Fanatic 10-25-2010 Favorite Weapon Ah, the drill, everyone that has played Bioshock 2 gotta like it! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 17:10, 2010 June 5 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :Wow, that was relevant. Ant423 21:07, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yah you should probably put that in a blog instead of the tallk Michael RyanTalk 01:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) 'retractable?' is it possible the drill retracts when not in use if you look at subject deltas arm on the cover you can see metal things(dont know the name) —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 17:52, 2010 June 30 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Lies!!!! I've read that Splicers will run away if you rev the drill at them. I've tried this alot and i've never had a Splicer just run away. I've tried diffrent senarios, levels, Splicer Type... They always attack as normal. Has anyone seen a splicer run? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 00:30, 2011 February 6 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :That was something from a developer preview video "Hunting the Big Sister." Eventually that concept was cut before release, so you never get to do it in-game. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Another plasmid to use with drill, Fully upgraded electrobolt spray used at the same time with drilling will kill a big daddy on hard before you run out of fuel or eve (if your eve is high enough that is). Really? A difficult weapon?! OK, at the first chapter of the game the Drill is a tricky weapon to use, mainly because you need the tonics for it. But after getting the camera and researching enemies... good lord, this weapon is the most OP I've seen in a game! :D Big Sisters? Pfff, more like cry babes. Big Daddies/Rumblers/Alphas? You don't even need the fourth research rank to beat the crap out of them, wich is useless with the drill BTW. Ammo and supplies? Please, the only thing a vending machine will NEVER run out is First Aid Kits, Eve and... that's right, Drill fuel. All right, no more irony from no on. :D I know melee is not the first choice of combat, but I really recommend giving the Drill a chance. If you are concerned with money and eve wasting, pick a tonic like Hacker's Delight and Scrounger or use Fountain of Youth, wich will restore health and eve every time you stand still in water. Using Drill Dash is very funny and eats fuel faster than simply drilling enemies, but the result is catastrophic. For the enemies, that is. Is the one shot = one kill most of the time and when used in thougher opponents, like Big Sisters, Big Daddies and Brutes at first they are simply stunned, but with the use of Freezing Drill that's it. They are dead from now on. There are disavantages of course and the mais problem is crowd control, that's why it's very recommended to speciallize and use the Drill Specialist tonic, you will use plasmids A LOT. Concerning plamids, you basically need Eletric Bolt, Teleknesis and Winter Blast. Incinerate is optional, but I prefer it over Insect Swarm. Having more depends of you. The article paint a negative and/or difficult view of the Drill, but it was not what I experienced. You'll have TONS of fuel, eve and first aid kits available to you, there's absolutely no need for ammo types and since the game favors close combat, the weapon shines really fast. Brfritos (talk) 02:43, July 25, 2015 (UTC)